


Better Late Than Never

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Kit and Ella went to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardly. Kit was a Gryffindor, whereas Ella was a proud Hufflepuff. The two had become friends during their first year of school, and had continued to spend time together ever since, but not once had either one of them made any sort of attempt to take their friendship further, no matter how much they both secretly wanted to. </p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late Than Never

Kit could hardly comprehend how stupid he had been all this time. He had been friends with a fellow schoolmate, Ella, for six years now, and never before had he realized that he had a major crush on her. 

He had always brushed off the way he blushed in her presence, the way she made his heart beat a little faster, and the fact that she seemed to return his affection. And now it was their last year of school, so it might be too late.

Both Kit and Ella went to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardly. Kit was a Gryffindor, whereas Ella was a proud Hufflepuff. The two had become friends during their first year of school, and had continued to spend time together ever since, but not once had either one of them made any sort of attempt to take their friendship further, no matter how much they both secretly wanted to. 

But now Kit had decided that it was time for that to change. So, during their first week of school, he asked Ella to follow him down to the school grounds. He definitely did not want anyone interrupting them.

Kit could hardly even realize how nervous he was as he stumbled down the path that led them past Hagrid's hut.

"We're not going to the forest, are we?" Ella frowned as she followed her friend.

"Of course not," Kit said. "I'd never put you in danger."

Ella blushed at this, looking at her hands as they kept walking. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Kit stopped in his tracks as soon as they were on steady ground, turning to look at Ella with a hesitant smile on his face. "I... It's not so much as what I want to talk about...," he laughed nervously when he saw the confused look on Ella's face. "You see, it's just that... you and I-"

Before Kit could finish his sentence, he suddenly felt a pair of lips against his. He realized, to his ultimate shock, that Ella was kissing him. Her hands were on his face, holding him close. It was the most amazing moment of both of their lives so far, but before Kit could respond in any way, Ella had pulled away.

Ella smiled, her cheeks red. "Does that have something to do with why you brought me here?"

Kit breathed out, smiling brightly at the girl in front of him. "Yes." With that he leaned forwards, capturing Ella's mouth in another kiss as his arms wrapped around her waist whilst hers moved to rest on his chest. 

They kissed for a long time, finally letting out the feelings they had kept inside for so long. And when they finally broke apart, they were both smiling.

"I'm sorry I didn't do that any sooner," Kit said softly as he held Ella's face in his hands. "I guess I was afraid."

"That's ironic," Ella said gently, gesturing at Kit's red and gold tie. "But it's okay. I was afraid, too," with that she pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. "And we're together now."

Kit nodded, pressing his forehead against hers. "Yes, we are." And somehow he knew that the fact that school was ending would not be a problem for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that some people may disagree about me putting Kit in Gryffindor, but at least for this fic, please let me have that headcanon! <3


End file.
